This application is continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 12/706,520 file Feb. 16, 2010, Ser. No. 12/847,911 filed Jul. 30, 2010, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,960,242 and Ser. No. 12/894,252 file Sep. 30, 2010, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,258,810, the contents of which are incorporated by reference.